Nintendo Rocket Sprite Comic
General The Nintendo Rocket Sprite Comic is, obviously, a sprite comic with an extreme amount of popularity on the Nintendo Rocket Forums and is made by Syarith. It was originally unveiled during the Nintendo Rocket E3 and since then, has received regular updates and has brought up a lot of discussion in the IRC. It is also responsable for the "Lavama is Weak" meme. History of the Comic Syarith's sprite comic was, as said in the general portion of this article, originally unveiled during the Nintendo Rocket E3 back in June 20, 2009. The comic itself is now a little over a year old. Syarith started the comic, basing it upon the events of March 22nd, 2009 and he took a break from it for a short while because he was busy with life. Then, completely out of nowhere, he resurrected the comic. The original cast for the first two or three comics were as follows (because it was originally based on the event that occurred that involved everyone of these individuals, and Syarith was doing random comics not going anywhere really with plot UNTIL he decided to resurrect it): the original cast was Syarith, Impulse, Kuja, Morendo, Resurgence, Starforce, Max (even though she wasn't particularly involved in the event of March 22nd), Mike, Zack, Sniperwhere, etc. Not exactly enough characters for a plot or story or anything... Then on March 29th, 2010, the new comic came out. The Cast Of The Comic In short time, these names were dropped and these characters were added to represent them: (NR Members on the left, their characters representing them on the right) #Syarith: Jimmy, from Rage of the Dragons. (Originally Capcom VS SNK 2 Styled Iori Yagami from King of Fighters series) #Sylux: Yun, from Street Fighter; originally Shen Woo from King of Fighters 2003 #Kiske: Rock Howard from Capcom vs SNK 2 and Garou Mark of the Wolves; originally Ky Kiske for like 2 panels, then never seen again. #Zack: Original Zero from King of Fighters 2001; originally Duo Lon from King of Fighters 2003 #Mike: B.B. Hood from Vampire Savior; originally Princess Peach from some Mario game Syarith can't remember the name of #Morendo: Kim Kaphwan from King of Fighters/Capcom vs SNK 2, originally Goenitz from SNK VS Capcom: Chaos #Starforce: Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters 2003 in the new ones, Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters 2002 in the older ones (different outfit) #Sonic: For the first new comic, he was 'Gold' the Pokemon trainer for a while, then was Syo Kirishima or whatever the hell the guy's name was from KoF - so Syarith changed his character to .... as if it wasn't obvious enough already: SONIC. He would have used Frank West, as that is Sonic's new username on Nintendo Rocket, but there wasn't a good sprite sheet of him. #Kirbyfan66: was originally Yamazaki from KoF/CVS2, is now Dan Hibiki from SFA3 and a few other games #Kuro-Chi: Lynn Baker from Rage of the Dragons #AmyFawkes, who isn't even a member of NR, was King from KoF and CVS2. #KonamiYoto: Kain R. Heinlein from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He considers himself to be a badass in the comic. #StatServ: Some statistics recording bot from the IRC. Has made his 3rd appearance as "Q" from Street Fighter in the comic. #Konata: Starforce's IRC Bot. She is portrayed by Roll from MVC. How fitting, right? #Lavama: Sie Kensou from KoF. Syarith is responsible for the famous running gag and meme of the comic, "Lavama is Weak." I swear, Syarith has probably typed the words "weak" and "Lavama" in association with each other SO much in his comics that maybe he's starting to think it's time for Lavama to get some payback. I mean, in the tournament, he lost to WHITE LIGHTNING LOLOLOLOLOL. #White Lightning: A bit of history here - even though White Lightning was also a part of the March 22nd incident ( Before Resurgence ended up leaving, WL left because Sylux all of a sudden randomly stripped her of her "Ike's Wife" rank. Then she made her leave claiming that "life was being stressful and dramatic" or whatever the hell she said. But we all knew the truth. ANYWAY DESPITE THAT, She didn't get a role in the comic... until after a few pages of its resurrection.) She is portrayed by Vanessa from King of Fighters. #Elusive: portrayed by Jhun Hoon from KoF. Nothing special. #Kuja: Testament from Guilty Gear.Always has been, always will be. And he is also Lord Raptor from Vampire Savior when he needs to be. #REDACTED: was Chris from KoF for a while, then became Twelve from SF Third Strike. #Brad/Kuhn/SMRPG1: Lucario at first. Now he is Sabretooth. #QuinKilo: Is Yang from SF. He hasn't been seen or mentioned in the comic since his loss against Brad in the tournament. #Semphis: Remy from SF Third Strike. Semphis is still alive in the comic, but he comes and goes. Syarith needs some sort of use for him though.Has not found one yet. #Alphazone: K9999 from KoF. #Claw: Terry Bogard from KoF 2003. #Evil Star: Kusanagi clone from... I forgot which KoF but it's a KoF damn it. #Talon: Lee Rekka from The Last Blade 2. He is always killed then brought back to be killed again. It's an even better running gag than "Lavama is weak." #Sniperwhere: Ash Crimson from KoF 2003. #Ging: Originally Pepe from Rage of the Dragons; is now Hiei from a Yu Yu Hakusho game. #Max: MATURE from KoF. #Rey: Rey has, is, and always WILL be K' from KoF... until the next saga comes around. He'll have "a new form" (which will result in a new character to use for him) but he can always go back to his original self anytime he wants, so technically he will still be K'. Always. #Slinky: Wolverine. #TrafficCone/Kthelmir/Koal: Traffic Cone was originally actually a traffic cone. Then Traffic Cone became Freeman, from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. Then, to get one step closer to perfection, he became Kthelmir, who is portrayed by Basara from Samurai Shodown. His perfect and final form is "Koal", and a character is yet to be decided for this form... Well actually it's been decided, but I don't want to spoil whoever may read this wiki. #Resurgence: Saisyu Kusanagi from KoF '95. Ironically, Saisyu Kusanagi is Kyo Kusanagi's dad. In the sprite comic, Starforce is portrayed by Kyo Kusanagi. What's ironic about it I don't know, but it seemed very interesting. So yeah. #LunarFox/NeoMysta/SockWizard/Whatever: was cast as Renamon before his real appearance, but Syarith changed his character to a Gundam so that he could use some lines in his fight with him in the tournament that basically would be an insult to a machine. Such as "My my, what do we have here? Oh yes! The ULTIMATE tub of lard, bucket of bolts!" #Shambuu - Dudley. But he's dead because he asked for Sprite and got it... with a little bit of poison. #Ashmnafa - also dead. The character he *was* is now being used as a permanent body for..... #ChanServ: Kyosuke Kagami from Rival Schools and CVS2. Chanserv plays an evil detective that deceives people and the community. Like Impulse, he is one of the main villains of the comic - but unlike Impulse, his plan is to take over NR, not destroy it. #Impulse - Igniz from KOF 2001. Plot of The Comic I'll add this later. Too lazy right now. Kthelmir Vs. Starforce The Kthelmir vs. Starforce fight in Round 2 of the Sprite Comic's tournament had just been posted, today, Sunday August 1, 2010. Syarith noticed Konata, an IRC bot, enter the IRC. Immediately following the fight, this happened: 16:59 Syarith: .8ball Are you happy Starforce won? 16:59 Konata: Probably not. 16:59 Syarith: xD 16:59 *** Konata was kicked by Aimee (bitch) 16:59 Kthelmir: LOL 17:04 Juggernaut: .8ball DO YOU HATE ME MORE THAN AIMEE 17:04 Konata: OH MY GOD YES! ---- This also SOMEHOW resulted in Syarith losing the game 27 times, Kthelmir losing the game 26 times, Sonic losing the game 31 times, and who knows how many answers of "the game" Starforce got from Konata, and Lavama only losing 15 times.... AND COUNTING!!!!!!!!!